Wish Upon a Star
by enviousDangelM
Summary: I wish...I wish... Wishing doesn't do much, but if you have faith in your wish, it will come true. Hokuto had faith & his wish came true. HokutoxAshiya


**Hey, everyone! **

**This is just a one-shot, so don't worry about it. **

**My favorite pairing _is_ Izumi Sano & Mizuki Ashiya, **

**but I also like a bit of Hokuto Umeda & Mizuki Ashiya. **

**I mean, c'mon. **

**Sano's not the only one who's hot!**

**Umeda probably looks at Mizuki as a little sister, who is kinda similar to his own little sister Rio. **

**But I'm choosing to push aside that thought and make it more…**

**Boy-likes-girl thing.**

**So, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. **

Wish Upon a Star

He honestly shouldn't be feeling like this.

Really.

She's – what? – ten? Eleven years younger than him?

For Pete's sake, she's in high school!

Not to mention, he's supposed to be _gay_!

Hokuto Umeda ran a frustrated hand through his warm-red hair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Still…

A yell of laughter was heard from the school yard his office window looked over.

Umeda stood and walked toward the window. His dark eyes softened at the sight of the young lady disguised as a boy among a group of young men.

He snorted.

_Young_ men.

Just then, one of the young men started to sing a sing loudly and off key.

He rolled his eyes.

Shuichi Nakatsu.

Umeda ignored him and fixed his attention on the laughing girl. There she sat in her Osaka High School uniform, looking innocent and carefree. A sheep in wolf's clothing, he had said before. He leaned against the window sill.

No, more like a goddess in human form.

Her short, auburn hair framed a small, delicate face that was obviously feminine. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy and happiness with her ever-changing expressions. She was way smaller than her guy friends except for the Dorm 1 kid. What's his name? Oh. Kadoma.

The air around her screamed female, but none of the boys seemed to notice. They had just assumed that she was a feminine-looking guy. There were already feminine-looking boys around campus, anyway, so it wasn't a big issue.

Umeda frowned when he saw _that boy_ stare at her with such love and tenderness.

Izumi Sano.

The famous high jumper of all time.

The tall, dark, and handsome bachelor who every girl drooled over.

Frickin' brat.

Oh Umeda knew that Sano knew about Mizuki's true gender; he just didn't was to point it out to her or to the boy himself. He was also not so naïve to know that Sano loved Mizuki the way she loved him.

Umeda's heart clenched.

Love.

A beautiful word with painful consequences.

Many people fell into love's trap and never came out.

Heck, his own parents were proof of that.

"Japan's creepiest couple," he had told Mizuki when he was going to the main medical center. (Book 11) "They're straight out of some teenage sex movie."

He, too, was caught in love's trap when he fell for _him_, but he never knew that he would fall for _her_.

"Am I over him already?" Umeda asked himself. "Or am I _that_ desperate to find someone who'll love me when I'll love them?"

A small smile graced his lips when he saw her trip over herself as she walked away from the group; probably to get water or use the bathroom.

Yes. He knew that if his feelings were returned by her, she would love him wholly. No matter what he is. He knew that his sexuality didn't bother her, except whenever she saw him with his lovers. He chuckled at those memories where she butts in at the most inopportune times. He knew that his bluntness and advice was taken to heart since she always came to him about her problems.

For a ditzy and careless girl, she was full of heart and kindness. She cared for her friends more than she can say. She loved them as if they were her family.

But…

Umeda turned around and walked back to his chair.

"She'll never love me the way I want her to," he thought sadly. "I'm just old and gay. And she loves Sano so much. There's no way in hell I can't compete with him."

"Good morning, Doctor!" greeted the object of his thoughts.

Umeda schooled his face to his usual neutral one whenever she was around him. "What do you want?"

He saw a breath-taking smile. "Just wanted to say hi,"

He lifted an elegant brow. "Really?"

A blush. "A-actually…"

Umeda's ears turned off as he stared at the charming blush that swept across her fine cheekbones and small nose. Then, his eyes trailed down to those delicious-looking, petal-soft lips that he dreamed about every night. "Yes?"

"I-I might be…hearing things, but…"

"Yes?"

"I think Sano knows I'm a girl."

Umeda sighed nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

"'Is that all'?!? Is that _all_ you can say?" Mizuki burst out. "Don't you know what will happen to me if he tells Nanba and Nanba tells the dorm manager and the dorm manager tells the principal?!?"

"Ashiya, you should calm down once in a while."

"C-c-c-calm _down_?!? How can I? My life would be in jeopardy if word got out!"

He yawned.

"_Doctor!!_"

Oh how he loved it whenever she was flustered and worried. She looked so cute. She looked like a mother hen screeching if one of her chicks were lost.

"Don't worry. If that got out and the dorm manager and the principal wanted me to do a check-over, I'll just lie to them."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that,"

"You won't get into trouble?"

"Mostly everyone believes the word of an experienced doctor,"

Chocolate eyes watered over with appreciation as she stared at him.

"Just for me?"

Umeda smiled. _Just for you_. "Of course." _I'll keep you here as long as I can._ "Even though you're an exasperating little _boy_,"

Mizuki laughed sheepishly. "Thank you, Doctor. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The twenty-seven-year-old doctor just waved his hand. _I don't know what I'd _be_ without you._

"In fact, why don't we go out for dinner?"

Umeda's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?"

Mizuki nodded, her smile dazzling. "Thanks to working for Akiha and Io, I saved up lots of money and I've been wondering what I can spend it on."

"Money and women is a dangerous couple," he thought.

"Well, do you want to have dinner with me?"

Umeda stared at the innocent-looking girl in boy's clothes. He thought, "This would probably be the only time I would actually spend time with her. We've only seen each other at school, not outside of school. And while we're at school, I mostly see her in my office." A memory of an…interesting…dream passed through his mind.

He blushed hard. "All right."

Mizuki burst into laughter as she surged forward to hug him.

Startled, Umeda could do nothing but sit there. He could feel the contours of her curves and the soft flesh of her cheek as it brushed against his cheek. He patted her head and quickly – but gently – pushed her away before she felt anything _else_.

"I'll pick you up around seven-thirty, all right?" he offered.

"Okay! Dress nice, though!"

_MH_

"Why did I agree to this?" Umeda thought as he waited outside the Osaka High School Dormitory, leaning against his black, sleek car. He had called Mizuki earlier and was now waiting for her to come out. He took a drag from his cigarette and looked up into the cool, night sky. "A high school doctor going to dinner with a high school kid. Who'd ever heard of _that_?"

A lone star winked at him.

He lifted a brow and thought, "This is going to be absolutely ridiculous…" He looked around to see if anyone was watching and closed his eyes. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wise I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight." He took a breath. "I wish Mizuki Ashiya loves me as much as I love her."

"Doctor!"

Umeda looked down and he gave a small smile.

Unbeknownst to him, the star gleamed brighter.

There she was, running down the pavement toward him. She was dressed in a hooded sweater, jeans, and shoes. She was carrying a backpack. When she stopped in front of him, a light blush was smoothed across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I took a nap…hah…and got lost in time." She gave a sheepish smile.

Umeda shrugged. "Whatever. Get in the car."

When they were both sitting inside the car, he asked, "I may be growing old, but I'm sure my ears heard that I was supposed to dress nice."

Mizuki looked at him and saw that he was wearing a black suit with a dark maroon shirt and black tie. His reddish hair was brushed back nicely, but a few stray hairs escaped to drape over his forehead.

"I know. Don't worry. I have a dress in here."

Umeda stepped on the brakes a bit too suddenly when the traffic light beamed red. "Wh-what?"

"Do you mind if I change in the back?"

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. "D-do whatever you want."

"Thanks!" Mizuki tossed her backpack in the back seat before climbing in the back herself.

"You know, I don't know why it'd be bad for Sano to know that you're a girl," he began suddenly.

"_What_? If he knew, then he would most likely tell on me. A girl doesn't have a place in a guy's school."

_But you have a place in my heart_. "Ridiculous. Some religious people think that gays don't have a place in the world, but there are a lot of gay people in the world anyway."

"True."

"Besides-" Umeda made the mistake of looking up in his rearview mirror and saw her unzipping her vest that confined her breasts. He quickly looked away as he heard the zipper go downwards. "Th-there is no special being that can tell us which humans have what place in the world. There are only controlling people who state that they are superior and make everyone around them feel inferior while in actuality we are all the same."

"True."

He heard sounds of clothes rustling.

"Ah. It feels good to not be in that vest." Mizuki murmured.

_:Ah! Hokuto!: _

Umeda felt his pants tighten at the memory of his dream the other night. "What can you expect?" he said roughly. "You're a girl. Breasts aren't made to be held in by vests."

Laughter.

"True, once again."

Against his better judgment, Umeda glanced in his rearview mirror. "Only to look at the cars behind me," he told himself. "Only to look at the cars behind me. Only to look-" _At her._

Mizuki was leaning forward a little while trying to do the clasp on her bra. She was only clad in a silky pink underwear other than her bra. Her creamy skin was tanned lightly under the sidewalk lights that glared into the car.

Umeda swallowed hard and looked away. "I'll never survive this car ride," he thought.

Another shuffling of clothes.

"There. All done!"

Umeda felt it safe enough to look. He smiled at the sight. "Well, I think you actually look like a girl, Ashiya."

Mizuki chuckled.

She was dressed in a simple spaghetti-strap, light pink dress that fit her well. It hugged her slim form, but not too much.

"Where to, then?" he asked as he stepped on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"Anywhere you'd like. Just as long as it's within my budget."

"Uh. Very well. Let's eat sushi, hm?"

"Okay!"

Umeda turned the corner and drove up to a small sushi restaurant. He stepped out of the car, fixed his suit, and opened the back car door to let Mizuki out. Her pink dress was knee-length and she wore white heels.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

He offered his arm.

"One might think that you're actually a gentleman."

Umeda smiled. "I can be…when I want to."

He led her into the sushi restaurant when she asked, "No one from school goes-"

"No. I've been here many times to know that not a single guy from the school goes here."

"Okay."

"Mr. Umeda," a waitress walked up to him with a smile. "Welcome back. Dinner for two?"

"Yes, please."

"At the bar?"

"Yes."

"Right this way."

"This place is nice." Mizuki told him.

"It's all right. You can say it's kind of like my getaway from school and the boys." He thanked the waitress as they both sat.

The sushi chef greeted them and asked what'd they like to eat. After their orders, Umeda looked over at Mizuki, who stared at the chef's cooking with large eyes.

_Beautiful_.

"You know," he said.

"Hm?"

"If I knew that I was going to choose the place, I would have just dressed informally."

Mizuki smiled. "I know, but I haven't worn a dress ever since the Christmas Dance between Saint Blossom and Osaka. I really miss wearing a dress. And I wanted to see you in a suit!"

Umeda chuckled.

Moments later, the chef served their dishes and the two began eating and talking about random things.

It was then Mizuki got a chance to know the young doctor better since he was mostly withdrawn and hardly talked about himself. She was really glad to see him like this. A stray hair fell across her eyes and she swept it back. "I need to cut my bangs," she thought as she put her hand down on something warm.

Startled, Mizuki looked where her hand was resting on Umeda's hand. She started to withdraw her hand until his hand suddenly turned over and slid his fingers through hers. She looked at him and was staring into warm eyes.

"Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" he murmured.

The waitress and the chef whispered to one another excitingly as they watched the scene unfold between their regular customer and a beautiful young lady whom he seemed quite taken with.

"Th-thank you," Mizuki said as she blushed a deep shade of red.

For the next hour, they stayed in the restaurant, his hand never letting go of hers. They ate in companionable silence.

When Mizuki was about to bring out money, her free hand was stilled by Umeda's other hand. She looked up at him. "I'll get it," he said. The warmth of his hand left hers as he brought out his wallet. Mizuki was too shy to argue about it.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he stood.

She nodded.

Umeda made no attempt to hold her hand again as they walked to his car. Once they were, he stopped.

"Doctor, what's-" Mizuki's words were cut off by smooth, masculine lips.

Umeda pulled away only slightly. When he heard – and felt – no objection, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her firmly.

Seconds later, small hands sifted through warm-red hair, deepening the kiss. Mizuki whimpered when he pulled away.

"Please," he pleaded. "My place…now…"

Mizuki firmly pushed him away.

Umeda allowed some space to come between them, but he never let her go. He had waited long enough to have her in his arms and her stupid conscience wasn't going to blow it.

"Doctor," she began.

"Hokuto," he gruffly corrected, attempting to steal another passionate kiss.

Mizuki turned her head away two seconds into the kiss. "Please, _Doctor_. Stop."

Umeda settled for planting kisses along her forehead, cheeks, and neck. "Stop _what_?"

She nearly melted to the ground as he licked a sensitive spot on her pulse. "Th-that…"

His lips traveled to her ear and whispered hotly, "Never."

Against her better judgment, Mizuki gave in and whimpered before pulling his face roughly against hers.

A minute later, Umeda pushed Mizuki into the car, stealing short kisses as he did so. He quickly went to the driver side and went twenty miles over the speed limit as he sped to his apartment.

_MH_

Mizuki opened her eyes. And closed them. Then…

It shot wide open.

This wasn't her room! Where was Sano? Why was she not in a bunk bed? Why – ?

A groan from behind her answered her questions.

"Keep moving around like that and we'll have to do something about it," a seductive voice murmured hotly into her ear.

Mizuki blushed hard as she recognized the voice. She then realized the long, muscled arm wrapped around her naked waist pulled her up against a very naked and very masculine body.

"Doctor," she began.

Hokuto growled. "You had no problem screaming my name last night and now we resort back to 'doctor'?"

If it were possible, Mizuki blushed even redder from her toes to her hairline. She pulled the sheet over her head and caught the whiff of virgin blood. She gasped.

Hokuto smiled and held her closer. "My beautiful virgin," he murmured. "Don't be scared."

"B-but…"

His hand searched under the sheet for her chin. He moved her face so that they looked at one another. "It was beautiful. _You _were beautiful."

"Hokuto,"

"There's a girl." He planted a chaste kiss on her nose.

"I…I…" She swallowed. "I don't understand."

Hokuto twirled a lock of auburn hair around his finger. "Understand what, kitten?"

"I-I love Sano."

He froze.

"I've always l-loved Sano."

Hokuto swallowed hard.

"Even before I met him, I loved him."

He couldn't bring himself to look down into her eyes. He could feel hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _She doesn't love me. Last night was nothing to her. _I _am nothing to her._

Mizuki suddenly sat up, wincing at the pain between her legs. "I…I have to go…"

Hokuto's eyes widened. He made an attempt to grab her, but she was already out of bed searching for her clothes that was thrown haphazardly around the room.

"Mizuki…"

"Doctor, please."

Hokuto immediately got out of bed, quickly untangling himself from the bothersome sheets. He went up to her, shameless of his nakedness. He took her into his arms and kissed her with all the love he possessed for her. A crystalline tear fell from a dark eye.

"P-please…" he whispered against her lips. "Don't leave me…"

Mizuki's heart warmed at his plea. "You and I-"

"Will be together," he finished quickly. "No one will question our relationship and no one will interfere. Not even Izumi Sano himself."

"Doctor…Hokuto…"

"I gave myself to you last night," he said. "I gave my heart, my soul, my body to you. I'll never let another have it. No one else shall touch my heart but you. No one else shall cage my soul but you. No one else shall touch me but you."

Mizuki just stared at him.

"Don't you understand, Mizuki?" he asked. "_I love you_."

There.

He said it.

He said the three words that put fear and warmth into another's heart.

He said the three words that hold so much meaning and yet it could mean nothing.

He said those three words to _her_.

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"I love you," he repeated.

"But you're-"

"You've proved me wrong."

"I don't understand."

"Please, Mizuki."

"Sano-"

"Do you think what we shared was _nothing_?" he asked fervently. "Do you think what we shared was based only on lust? I. Love. You. Can't you see that?" He paused. "Why do you think I'm always irritated whenever you talk about Sano or any of the other boys? Why do you think I'm so protective over you? Why do you think I'm always watching your back?"

Mizuki's gaze dropped to his chest, unsure of what was going on. She ran a tentative finger between his flat breasts, watching his nipples harden and his skin form goose bumps at her light touch. She felt his skin warm immediately from that simple touch. She looked into his eyes.

There was no lust in his eyes.

No desire to just bed a partner.

Instead, she found…love.

True, honest love.

His eyes gleamed with tears, but the look he gave her…

Oh how breathtaking.

It was like watching a sunrise after a cold winter's gloomy night.

She felt something bloom in her chest at that very moment.

"You love me?" she asked.

"With all my being,"

"Show me," she dared.

Hokuto lowered his forehead to her forehead and stood there, holding her in his arms. Then, he started to sing something unfamiliar. It was low and soft, deep and soulful.

Mizuki closed her eyes, enjoying how the tiny vibrations from his chest massaged her own chest.

Then, she heard it.

A musical note in a dark, low voice.

It was the sweetest sound she ever heard.

Mizuki opened her eyes.

The warmth of his body wasn't from the rising need to have sex.

It was a man warming his soul mate's body.

The melody in his voice wasn't made from voice lessons.

It was a man singing to his soul mate with his heart.

A grin spread across her face.

She tilted her head so that she caught his lips with hers, silencing him.

Hokuto was too shocked to respond. He smiled when she pulled back to smile up at him.

"I understand now," she said.

He lowered his head. "You love me?"

"I'm beginning to."

He nuzzled her neck. "I'm so happy."

"Then show me." The seductive tone in her voice bespoke love and slyness.

Hokuto smirked. "I am a slave to my soul mate."

"Then, slave," she said. "I command that you give me heaven."

He lowered his head. "I'll _show_ you heaven."

And he kissed her.

And loved her throughout the whole day.

A lone star shined faintly within the morning rays.

_**Some wishes can come true**_

_**Only if you have faith **_

_**that you will make it come true**_

****

****

**Constructive criticism is welcome!!!!!**


End file.
